memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Ezri Tigan
| rank = Captain Lieutenant | status = | father = | mother = Yanas Tigan | siblings = Janel and Norvo (brothers) | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = 656px-Ezri 28mirror.jpg | caption2 = }} In the mirror universe, 'Ezri Tigan '''is an unjoined Trill, a member of the Terran Rebellion and wife of Leeta. Biography Family Ezri is the daughter of Yanas Tigan, along with her brothers Janel and Norvo. The Tigan family owned and operated the Tigan Mining Consortium (TMC), a pergium mining business in the Sappora star star system. The TMC used its excavation technology to help hundreds of slaves escape from Sappora VII. Mercenary work In the 2370s, Ezri worked as a freelance mercenary, taking paying jobs from both the Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. She partnered with Brunt and was romantically involved with Kira Nerys. While members of the Rebellion criticized Ezri for her lack of loyalties, she said at least once that she was "loyal to her friends," which included Kira. Members of the Rebellion likely knew of her close ties with the Alliance, as Julian Bashir called her a "traitor," and Miles O'Brien failed to pay her for a job around 2375. In 2375, in the employ of Regent Worf, Ezri came up with a plan to steal cloaking device technology from the "counterpart universe." The counterpart Zek had been kidnapped by the Alliance, and Ezri suggested holding him ransom for a cloaking device. She crossed universes and encountered Quark, who thought her violence was his universe's Ezri Dax engaging in sexual role-playing. Ezri convinced Quark and his brother Rom to steal a cloaking device from a Klingon ship while she waited in cargo bay 14 of Deep Space Nine. She then used a multi-dimensional transport to return to the mirror universe with the cloaking device... and, much to her chagrin, the two Ferengi. Upon returning to the mirror universe, Ezri was taken prisoner by the Rebellion, but soon ousted by her partner Brunt. Along with Quark and Rom, they took Brunt's ship to rendezvous with the Negh'Var and deliver the cloaking device to the Alliance. Once there, Ezri was reunited with Kira, but the relationship was soon soured after Kira killed Brunt for insisting on compassion for Quark and Rom. She tried to help the Ferengi by freeing Rom, albeit temporarily, to install the new cloaking device. Afterwards, she killed Elim Garak to save Quark's life. Although she passed an opportunity to kill Kira, she declared her loyalty to the Terran Rebellion. When the Negh'Var returned to Terok Nor under Rebel control, Ezri was debriefed by Commander Leeta. Joining the Rebellion Ezri soon became romantically involved with Leeta, and joined the Terran Rebellion, living on Terok Nor. That year, she also began serving as tactical officer aboard the ''Defiant under General O'Brien for several missions, including the destruction of Vareth Dar. She is a wanted criminal in the Alliance. While on Terok Nor, Ezri made little use of the comm systems, limiting her usage to mission-specific transmissions and queries of public news archives. Her greatest interest was a news feed from the Trill Sector of the Alliance News Network, which she monitored to keep aware of the activities of her family. She stopped tracking her family when her mother and brother were killed in an Alliance raid of the family business. In late 2375, Ezri married Leeta, although the couple waited some time before announcing their marriage. The New Terran Empire In 2385 Ezri Tigan joined the New Terran Empire and served on the ISS Enterprise-E as conn officer. In 2408 Ezri was exiled from the Empire by Empress Sato. Rejoining the Terran Rebellion After the deposement of Empress Hoshi Sato VII in 2407, Ezri rejoined the Terran Rebellion in 2408, she was allowed to join the Rebellion because Ezri was exiled from the New Terran Empire by Empress Hoshi Sato. External links Category:Trill Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Terran Rebellion personnel Category:People (mirror)